


The Little Things

by Sherpkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, back again with some, its gonna be, mainly comfort i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat
Summary: There are things Oikawa wishes people would notice about him—the small, brown spot dotting the inside of his middle finger on his right hand, the freckles softly skittering across his nose, so light they’re barely there.  Oikawa desperately wants someone to notice these things, to care intimately enough about the insignificant details that he sees every day, but no one else does.   Somehow, though, he’s so caught up in this notion that he never noticed the mole dancing behind Iwaizumi’s left ear.Until now.[some simple and cliche iwaoi with a heaping helping of feels]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618088) by [nomuad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad)



> Cliche title for cliche fic, am I right?  
> Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this one! Unedited by eyes that weren't mine, so feel free to leave a comment if you see any glaring mistakes/misspellings or anything. Thanks again for reading!

There are things Oikawa wishes people would notice about him—the small, brown spot dotting the inside of his middle finger on his right hand, the freckles softly skittering across his nose, so light they’re barely there. Oikawa desperately wants someone to notice these things, to care intimately enough about the insignificant details that he sees every day, but no one else does. Somehow, though, he’s so caught up in this notion that he never noticed the mole dancing behind Iwaizumi’s left ear.

Until now.

“Iwa-chan, when did you get that?” Oikawa asks as they’re walking to class. He reaches out to touch the mole behind Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Get what—oh, that?” Iwaizumi bats Oikawa’s hand away as they continue walking through the quad. “That mole? I’ve had that since like, 18 years ago?” He laughs.

Oikawa pouts.

It’s been three weeks since university started, since Oikawa moved into the same dorm, not the same room though, as Iwaizumi, and he’s already tired of these 8:00 AM classes. He knew he should have listened when all the upperclassmen who visited said not to take them, but Oikawa couldn’t let Iwa-chan take freshman Biology by himself! Iwa-chan didn’t understand the difference between a prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell, so Oikawa had to be there to help his best friend out.

But getting up early every Tuesday and Thursday was already getting to him.

“Oi, what are you looking at all contemplative about over there? You better not be planning another stink bomb in the dorm’s only public restroom agai—”

“SHHH!” Oikawa reached over and slapped a hand across Iwaizumi’s face. “Not so loudly! No one has figured out it was me yet!”

Iwaizumi gently pried Oikawa’s hand away from his mouth, a death stare in his eyes. “No, everyone knows, you just charmed the desk lady out of reprimanding you.”

Oikawa grinned, scratching the back of his head. “Just because we’re university students now doesn’t means the shenanigans stop Iwa-chan.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to put a stink bomb. In the only. Public. Restroom. In. Our. Dorm.”

Oikawa scoffs, opening the door to the science building. “You’re just mad because your roommate was hogging the bathroom and you had to ask to borrow my amazing bathroom and—”

“Out of all the people to get roomed with,” Iwaizumi grumbles as they make their way down the hallway, “it had to be that owl guy and his ridiculous hair routine.”

Oikawa stifles a giggle as they enter the lecture hall, making their way to their seats.

“I didn’t know you could spend three hours getting ‘perfect beach tussled’ hair,” Iwaizumi pouts, sliding into his hair.

“I didn’t know that Bokuto even went to this school.” Oikawa grins, taking his seat next to Iwaizumi.

“I bet you know it and planned it so I would room with him just to get this kind of sick pleasure from watching me suffer,” Iwaizumi whispers as the professor walks into the room.

Oikawa stalls in grabbing his notebook for a moment, before turning to face Iwaizumi, eyeing the mole behind his left ear. “You know me Iwa-chan,” he mumbles softly, looking away, “I just love to make people suffer.”

Before Iwaizumi can respond, the teacher starts speaking and setting up the projector so everyone quiets down. Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa for a moment, a question dancing behind his eyes, before he turns back to his notebook. Slacking off in Biology would be disastrous for him.

But Oikawa just stares at his notebook as the professor begins lecturing over her slides, listening to Iwaizumi’s hand racing across his notebook to take in all the information.

Oikawa picks up his pen and begins to doodle in the corner where he’s written the date. He scribbles circles over circles, pen leaking through the page as the smell of ink washes over him. The circles range from small to large, hastily scribbled over one another in a terrifying mess of curved lines and smudged edges where his hand graces the paper.

Oikawa doesn’t absorb a word of the lecture as he glances up to see the professor on her last slide. All he can do is wonder why he had never seen that mole before. All he can think is that he hoped he was the first to notice that mole. All he can question is why he cared so much about that damn mole.


	2. Chapter 2

After class, while Oikawa is hastily throwing his notebook into his backpack, Iwaizumi stops him with a soft “everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa responds after a beat, finishing stowing away his notebook, eyes roaming over Iwaizumi’s neck and collar, anywhere but the two eyes staring straight at him. His knee is hurting, and his shoulder isn’t much better. The air conditioner kicked off five minutes ago and there’s sweat starting to trickle down his back.

“Here,” Iwaizumi says, shoving his notebook in the general direction of Oikawa, “you seemed distracted today so you can borrow my notes.”

Oikawa doesn’t have another class until noon, plenty of time to copy down the notes and still meet up with Iwa-chan after his Introduction into Art class around 10:30, so he snags Iwa-chan’s notes, bids him a quick goodbye, and heads back to his dorm. 

He’s considering looking online to see if the teacher has posted the power point yet as he approaches his dorm suite, the one shares with only two other guys because the roommate in his room moved out after the first week. 

The thing about Iwa-chan, Oikawa recalls fondly, clutching the biology notebook he helped pick out, is that he is disorganized as fuck. Iwa-chan is one of those single folder and countless, loose leaf paper handouts from teachers all shoved into one backpack kind of organizer. Oikawa declared him a lost cause and then decided to help him get organized anyways. He now has a notebook and corresponding folder for every class, all color coded to help him stay organized. The badly drawn monster on the cover of Iwa-chan’s red biology notebook was even an original piece done by none other than Oikawa himself with a green marker.

Oikawa unlocks the suite door and then heads into his dorm room, closing the door just as a sob tries to hiccup its way out of his throat. He stares at the single bed that’s made up, the way he’s still living in half a space that he occupies solely, and he feels more alone than should be healthy.

He gently places Iwa-chan’s notebook on his desk and pulls out his own, tossing his backpack across the room to land on the empty bed. Who cares at this point anyways, if he were going to get a new roommate it would have happened by now, but no one really wants to live on the third floor of a three story building with an almost constantly broken elevator. 

Oikawa sits down at his desk and grabs Iwaizumi’s notebook, tears finally shedding from his eyes. He’s not quite sure why he’s suddenly crying now, nails almost clawing into the notebook, when he has many more important things to do right now. Calming down for a moment, he opens the notebook to see not only that Iwa-chan had taken meticulous notes, but that he had also drawn a cute little Godzilla in the margin of one of the pages.

Looking back to his own notebook, where it landed open on the desk, giant circles of ink seeping through the pages, Oikawa begins to lose it and starts bawling. Snot drips from his nose as the tears shed from his eyes, and Oikawa’s light, athletic jacket sleeves are doing a piss poor job of sopping up the mess. A voice inside his head is screaming at him, demanding to know why he’s crying, why he’s so upset. All he needs to do is copy down these notes, but he can’t get over that little figure Iwaizumi had doodled in his notebook. This wasn’t something done for others, it was something surely done out of Iwaizumi’s boredom in class, yet Oikawa couldn’t help but find it… endearing?

That train of thought trails off and leaves Oikawa feeling emptier than before. What does he want in life? Where exactly is he going? Why is he here? What is he doing? Why is his life even important? Why had no one told Iwaizumi about his mole behind his left ear? How could Iwaizumi go through life without someone who cared enough about him to notice all the little things that make Iwaizumi genuinely Iwaizumi?

There’s a knock at his door, and Oikawa didn’t even notice that it’s now almost 10:00 AM and he hasn’t written a single thing except to have drawn more circles in this notebook that’s already breeding and breaking with them. It’s three weeks into college but Oikawa is definitely having a breakdown and now someone is about to see it and—

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi softly calls through the surprisingly thick door. “You didn’t meet me at the gazebo like we usually do on Thursdays after my Intro to Arts class…” he trails off from behind the wood.

After a beat of uneasy hesitation, Oikawa gets up unsteadily, strolls over to the door, and opens it. They stare at each other for a moment, Oikawa with tears down his cheeks, snot dripping endlessly from his nose, and Iwaizumi just sighs. It’s quiet, sweet, and even from the small noise expelled through Iwa-chan’s nose, Oikawa can hear the fondness and it makes him choke back yet another sob.

“May I come in?” Iwaizumi gently asks, and Oikawa steps aside to let him walk by, but Iwaizumi instead pulls him into a hug as the door slides shut with a click. Oikawa clutches him tightly and just sobs and shakes, but Iwaizumi holds him back and just lets Oikawa get it all out.

Time doesn’t matter, classes can be caught up on, and in this moment, Oikawa needs someone to help him find the pieces he didn’t even know he had lost, but he knows he wants Iwaizumi to be that person.

He hopes Iwaizumi feels the same.

Oikawa snots into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and then pulls back for a moment. “I can’t even explain to you why I’m crying, it’s just so much, and then I realized that I have no idea what I’m doing, and then there’s that mole behind your ear and—Iwaizumi, has anyone ever told you that your mole is beautiful?”

Iwaizumi breathes for a moment, kind of confused with his furrowed brows, and says “Oikawa, what’s up with that? Of course no one has said anything like that, I don’t think I even knew about it until a few years back when I was getting a haircut.”

This honestly surprises Oikawa, and he states just that. “Iwaizumi, you care such an important and precious person, to know that no one has examined you fully, that no one has seen you and your soul in the ways I have, it just breaks my heart. You deserve someone who notices all the intimate and small things about you and who can cherish those things.” 

Iwaizumi seems to short circuit for a minute, arms stiffening around Oikawa, before he relaxes again, stares into Oikawa’s now drying eyes, and mumbles “Well, I guess you’re that person for me.”

Oikawa blinks at him, a deer in the headlights, as Iwaizumi continues. 

“I mean, you’re the one who saw my potential in volleyball, the one who realized I was disorganized as fuck. Hell, you’re the first person to ever point out the fucking mole behind my left ear.”

“It’s because you deserve to have someone who notices all the small things about you!” Oikawa says urgently, not entirely sure why he’s so urgent while wrapped up in Iwaizumi’s strong and secure arms.

“And you deserve the same Tooru,” Iwaizumi smiles, reaching his thumb up to wipe away a stray tear trailing down Oikawa’s face. “Someone who sees the barely there freckles that dance across your nose and cheeks when you’ve been in the sun too long, the scar racing up the back of your knees” Iwaizumi places his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. “You are important too Tooru, you deserve the best just as much as I do”

Iwaizumi is just standing there, smiling, and Oikawa wants to cry all over again but for completely different reasons. Instead, he laughs, and ropes Iwaizumi in for another hug. “What would I do without you, my tether to this world, Hajime?”

They carefully pull away from their hug, and Iwaizumi claps a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and says “Your pretty face would be bothering someone else, this is purely a humanitarian act to save everyone else from the full force of Oikawa Tooru.”

“You called my face pretty,” Oikawa beams.

Iwaizumi jerks his hand back and scowls, “I meant to say shitty.”

“Sure Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughs, turning back to his desk to evaluate the status of his notes. He frowns once more.

“Hey,” gentle, again, Iwaizumi gets Oikawa’s attention. “Don’t worry about that right now, I’ll copy it down for you later, but for now,” Iwaizumi shrugs off his backpack and shakes it, “it’s snacks and movie time.”

“I missed one gazebo meeting and that warranted you stocking up on snacks in case we needed a break only three weeks into the school year to have a movie day because I was having a breakdown over missing biology notes that lead to me questioning my very existence?” Oikawa deadpans.

“Jokes on you Tooru, I’m always ready with snacks for a movie day,” Iwaizumi beams while showing his teeth.

Oikawa peers into his bag and sees that while he does have a few folders and notebooks, at least half the bag contains terrible junk food that their volleyball coach would berate them for eating.

“You can lead the horse to water…” Oikawa mumbles, trying not to grin.

“Anyways,” Iwaizumi snatches his bag back from Oikawa and plops down on his bed, “get your laptop up and running, we are gonna watch a movie with giant monsters in it.”

Oikawa grins completely at this, throwing a blanket in Iwaizumi’s general direction. “Get all comfortable I guess.”

“You’re most certainly right I will,” he responds, snickering, as Oikawa crawls up with a laptop onto the bed to sit next to him. “I wanna see monsters and I want them to be humongous.”

“You wish is my command, junk food man,” Oikawa says as they attempt to balance the laptop on both their laps.

There’s more to be discussed, that’s for sure, but for now, Oikawa is content watching bad monster movies with Iwaizumi in his dorm room on his bed while their knees are touching, eating snacks they shouldn’t, and they ignore the rushing students around them. For now, this moment is theirs, on the third floor of one of the dingier dorms on campus, and the moment feels so serene and at peace that Oikawa doesn’t even notice when he falls asleep on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Oikawa isn’t sure how many, he only knows that the direction of the sun through his blinds has changed. He wakes up to find his left arm (asleep) behind Iwaizumi’s back, his right arm reaching across Iwaizumi’s chest, clutching him, and his head resting on Iwaizumi’s right shoulder. Oikawa sighs in annoyance when he realizes that he can’t see Iwaizumi’s cute mole from this side.

“Oi,” Iwaizumi says, “you done sighing in my ear? It’s almost as bad as your snoring.”

“I do not snore Iwaizumi,” Oikawa grumbles.

“Yeah you do, it sounds like cute little kittens attempting to meow. It’s adorable as shit man.” Iwaizumi retorts like its common knowledge.

Oikawa waits for him to retract what he said, like he did earlier when he called him pretty, like he does every time his voice seeps with more affection for Oikawa than he wants to let on, but he doesn’t. Iwaizumi’s eyes are still trained on the laptop screen, some giant monster stomping all over a cityscape, and he breathes normally. Not even a pounding in his chest. Iwaizumi said something Oikawa did was adorable, and he’s acting like what he said wasn’t out of the norm at all. But, all things considered, Oikawa supposes that it’s not out of the ordinary, Iwaizumi has always been this way.

“I think it’s adorable when you get so caught up watching something, even things you don’t care for,” Oikawa whispers right into his ear, “that you forget what’s going on around you almost completely.”

“It’s called hyper-focus, thank you very much.” Oikawa can see Iwaizumi roll his eyes, “you’d think a guy with ADHD would be able to tell when someone else has it too.” He finishes, turning his head right to look Oikawa in the eyes. “Or at least be able to recognize some of the symptoms of it…” he trails off, just staring at Oikawa who’s looking back expectantly.

“Hajime,” Oikawa almost purrs, leaning in closer, their noses almost touching, “this is the part where I’m supposed to kiss you to shut you up, you know?”

“Why do you think I’ve been sitting here for hours with bad movies playing while you held me in your sleep? Of course I want you to shut me up Tooru, I’ve been saying shit for years hoping you would.” Iwaizumi all but breathes back, his eyes sliding shut, as his lips graze against Oikawa’s.

“Don’t you think this is too cliché for the two of us?” Oikawa questions, his words bumping into Iwaizumi’s lips. “Childhood friends to lovers in college, a romantic moment initiated by an emotional outburst that was surely half caused by the other? What are you going to do Iwa-chan, fix me with your lips?”

“That’s where you’re wrong Oikawa,” Iwaizumi smiles, eyes still closed, “I’m going to tear you apart with my lips,” Oikawa groans, “and we are going to work on us together.”

Oikawa closes the distance between them, and at the age of 18, finally kisses the man he’s been dreaming about for years. It’s soft, sweet, short, and chaste, nothing to write home about, but Oikawa still will because it’s Hajime, the man he loves and has loved to years; it’s everything he’s wanted and more. 

They kiss again, once, twice, before pulling back to look at each other, and Oikawa says “thought you were gonna tear me apart.”

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi starts thoughtfully, “I thought about it, but I didn’t want to ruin our first kiss with some sloppy make outs. Also, I’m kind of itching to finish this movie, but then we can totally—”

Oikawa interrupts him with a laugh. “I wouldn’t have you any other way Iwa-chan.” His ridiculous, spikey hair, the way he eats more junk food than should be healthy for an athlete, the way he can find the smallest of details while forgetting to look at the whole picture, and even the damn mole behind his left ear, Oikawa loved all of it, and he couldn’t wait to learn more.

**Author's Note:**

> Have problems?? Just dump them all onto your favorite characters and make THEM solve all your problems for you lmao, but anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you'll leave a comment or kudos, those inspire me to write more content, and I'm burning with stories for these two!


End file.
